If it was Reyna
by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx
Summary: If only it was Reyna who was swapped instead of Jason. If only it was Reyna who was comforting him. Kinda Jasper, kinda Jeyna. Character Death and Oneshot


**MoA is coming out, and to prove that my shipper heart is still with me, this is to Jeyna! Even if she is not a main character, she deserves some love! I say this is pretty good, considering I wrote this at midnight for twenty minutes on a school day.**

_**If it was Reyna**_

Piper held Jason's hand, as he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Was this just infatuation with her beauty? Was this truly love? What about Reyna?

_If I truly loved Reyna_, Jason thought carefully, _I wouldn't love Piper_.

_Do you really love Piper?_ said a voice in the back of Jason's head.

Jason didn't _want_ to hurt either girls. He held them both so dearly, but which one should he have chosen? Reyna would have hold her ground if it was anyone else, Jason was sure. But Reyna let down her walls for Jason, and just Jason.

But being with Piper made him feel a bit safer. She would stand by his side and fight, and never leave him behind.

_So would've Reyna._

But Reyna was hard to deal with. She was cold and wouldn't let anyone in. She was beyond stoic, and she was emotionless. But Jason could recall times where he would make Reyna laugh, and not the giggle Piper would give him once in a while, but a full out, blown out of proportion laugh. Reyna was an all or nothing girl, after all. Why give half a laugh? Her laughs, heck, her smiles were rare! But they meant so much more. And they were so much more meaningful and beautiful.

While Piper made him feel safe, Reyna was almost refreshing from all the different girls. She was more refined and elegant. She acknowledged her beauty, but never took advantage of it, never flaunted it. Her hair fell in perfect ringlets when she let it out, and her braid seemed more regal on her than others.

Piper was more like a princess, no not a damsel in distress, but an innocent, kind hearted princess, while Reyna was like, well, _una reina_ (what? Jason needed to take a language for high school! Spanish is pretty cool, right?) Reyna was a queen, regal, elegant, taking order and a leader. No, Reyna was not just a queen, she was a warrior.

But what did it matter now? Whether it was right or wrong, no one could change the past.

_It could have been Reyna, holding your hand now, instead of Piper._

Jason spent days in his room, remembering Reyna. The girl in the purple praetor outfit. The imperfect Reyna, the queen and warrior, a legend of Rome.

He knew he shouldn't regret his decision; _he loved Piper, gods damnit!_ But even with that, he couldn't tell if he was crying over Reyna, or what could have been.

Piper would have probably lived. Tortured, maybe, but at least he could've saved them both. He could've saved Reyna! And now, instead of Reyna here, holding his hand, it was Piper.

_Reyna wouldn't hold your hand. She didn't play that game. She would stay by your side no matter what, just watching you, watching over you, not even sleeping a wink._

He made the right decision, right? He loved Piper, and he would've been more depressed if she died, right? Reyna was part of his history now, so why mourn over her? Why mourn over the girl that _saved his podex more than thousands of times!_

_And died saving his podex!_

Why did Reyna die for his sake? Why did she have to be taken instead of Jason? Her dying words, no, her dying _screams_ were just denies, denies, denies.

"_I am not doing this for you!" stopping just for a scream, she yelled this out to Jason "This is for Rome! This is for my home! I am not going to die in vain! Jason, I am not doing this for love! Do you hear me? So don't blame this on yourself, you cocky bastard!"_

He ran after Piper, jumping between Piper and the giant, holding him off until he was able to turn around, only to see Reyna being stabbed. The blood seemed to fall slowly, like in a movie, and Jason watched Reyna choke on her own blood, her eyes turning lifeless, no longer the strict icy brown, and go limp in the arms of the enemies.

Jason felt like he shattered. He was so confused. Was he Jason Grace, Thalia's sister, son of Zeus, boyfriend of Piper McLean, best friend of Leo Valdez, leader of Camp Half-Blood?

Or was he Jason Grace, Praetor of New Rome, son of Jupiter, best friend of Reyna, partnership with Reyna, could have had more with Reyna, co-leader with Reyna, Reyna, Reyna!

Reyna was a part of Jason Grace, and now she disappeared. Does Jason Grace disappear too?

Will Jason ever forget Reyna, the girl who made him into a leader and hero, snapped some sense into him, and controlled his arrogance? Will Jason ever become _Jason_ again?

As Piper left, the little voice spoke in his head one last time.

_If it was Reyna who swapped with Percy Jackson, she would still be here, standing next to you._

_If it was Reyna, she would have never left your side._


End file.
